Reverse Reverse Psychology
by Lady Kiku no Hana
Summary: When a war ravages the land, it's up to Naruto to go back in time. Too bad he didn't expect to take fourteen people with him. Now, only one problem. It's going to be hard to look convincing if you're stuck in each other's bodies!


Okay, I must really be bored.

Disclaimer: _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The title does indeed come from the best episode of Ed, Edd, and Eddy.

* * *

"Okay," Naruto muttered under his breath, not willing to raise his voice a higher volume. With a nod, he squeezed his already bleeding thumb for a bit of squirting blood, the liquid trailing down his finger. With an affirmitive glance out the cracked window, he brought his hands down to the floor, only to be inturrupted partway by a large explosion. Outside, Sakura had just punched a soldier into the building he was currently residing in, resulting in large cracks appearing on the walls.

The war had been raging on for many days now, when unexpectedly, the Stone, Cloud, and what was left of the Sound had joined forces and attacked the Leaf. Later, the Sand came with full support, the Kazekage and his siblings helping the most. And so the war had raged on, bringing many casualties and even more so of the Leaf and Sand because of being outnumbered.

Three days ago, Kakashi had died from bloodloss. Sai was in a hospital room with a questionable coma. Tsunade and Jiraiya were battling numerous forces...in the stomach of the Death god. Furthermore, Naruto was confined into this cramped building with numerous other injured or dying people who couldn't fit in the hospital. In his little room, Naruto and the Kyuubi had found the one way to reverse all of this.

A second later, the door cracked as a hole burst from it. Sasuke stepped in blood-soaked and heavily breathing.

"Naruto," he rasped out. "What the hell are you doing?"

Shaking his head, Naruto continued his pursue to do whatever he had been before, making seals at a slowed speed and biting his thumb and finally bringing it to the floor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," he said finally, falling on the bloodstained floor unconcious.

A burst of light was the last thing Sasuke before he was knocked out.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a throbbing head-ache. Affirmative of the fact that he was indeed alive, he dared open his eyes to the bright light and a worried face looking over him.

"Naruto?" he asked, confused. For one, Naruto was younger. Two, he was looking at him strangely.

The twelve year old Naruto kept stealing glances from him and another figure sprawled across the grass.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Naruto asked meekly. Scratch that, it obviously wasn't Naruto.

_"Shit,"_ he thought. "Sakura..."

He took a moment to notice his voice had changed considerably. Looking down at himself, he noticed he was wearing a red dress, black biker shorts, and that something was wrapped around his chest.

He would have screamed if he wasn't a guy.

"Wait, if I'm in you, you're in Naruto, than Naruto is in...?"

They could hear a very audible scream from over where the figure had apparently come to look at themself.

* * *

Shikamaru was having the worst time. For one, he had been caught in a war, devising plenty of stratagies to kill the opposing sides. Then had come this completely weird burst of light, and then he and his team had fallen unconcious. And then when he finally woke up, he was in his female teammate's body. Not only that, but they had seemed to have been sucked back in time right before the Chuunin Exams! He fingered his long hair that he used to come to that same conclusion and went to prod his other teammates awake.

First was whoever was in his body. The person awoke in an instant, with the one that that plagued their minds.

"Food?" It was Chouji.

He ignored it and walked over to Ino, and gave a slight kick. She moaned and woke in an instant. Staring at the body she inhabited with wide eyes, she said the first thing that came to mind.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Or rather, she screamed it.

* * *

Kiba woke to the horrible sensation of itching. He twitched. It was as if his body was used to it but his own self was unprepared. Underneath heavy clothing, kikai bugs crawled in and out of his skin. He groaned, feeling almost blind with his sense of smell being...well, normal. That and the fact that he wasn't wearing a hood, signaling that he was in Shino's body, as well as the past.

"How unoriginal," he murmured.

Out of curiousity, he walked over to wake up whoever was in his own body. Akamaru growled beside Kiba's body, probably feeling very small. Kiba gave a sympathetic smile (not like anyone could see it) because of the inability to talk to his comrade, but shook the person awake.

Hinata groaned and rolled over, standing up, slightly wobbly. She squinted, her eyesight not being nearly as good as before.

The two stared at each other for a minute or so before looking over to where Shino was already standing. There was an awkward silence.

* * *

Tenten was banging her head on a tree while Neji beside her just stared. They had both awoken to unpleasant suprises.

"I can't believe it...I'm Lee..." Tenten said. She pulled at whatever random fabric the hideous green suit was made of. She groaned. "It pinches at your skin..."

Neji was feeling the rest of his sanity draining away. For one, he was in a girl's body. Two, the person in his body was most likely going to be insane.

"I'm guessing this is normal," he said.

Both stared over to where Lee was leaning on a tree, still unconcious. _"Maybe not," _they thought simultaniously.

* * *

Temari, for the first time in nine years, screamed. The only previous time she had really done so was when she had bore witness to Gaara's horrid transformation, in which most people probably would have wet their pants with horror. But Temari was a tough girl, so all she did was scream.

This was just as frightening.

Staring back at her was Gaara. While this may have been sort of normal, she was looking in a mirror.

"I'm in Gaara's body," she repeated for the about thirtieth time that minute. "SHIT."

Whoever inhabited her body came stumbling in, barely knocking, and breathing heavily.

"Temari?" he breathed.

"You're..."

"Kankurou." He responded uneasily. Taking a deep breath, they both turned their heads to the next person who came walking in.

Gaara scanned the room, feeling uneasy in his sister's body. After all, his sister's body was only a year younger from the age he was...in the normal time. It still left an uneasy feeling in him, but because he was Gaara, he only said one thing.

"I'm guessing I don't lead this village anymore..."

* * *

Haha...um, I just liked the idea. I probably could have pulled it off a little better though...

If anyone's wondering if the Hyuugas really have better eyes, well, I have no idea. And I don't want to have the teachers to switch either, obviously because I made Kakashi die (don't kill me fangirls, I just wanted to make the war sound bad) and you-know-who already died anyways. Well, it was sort of short.

Maybe some spelling and grammar errors...I'm just trying to get this to the point where they do the Chuunin Exams again.


End file.
